A computing device, such as a desktop computer, is connected to a plurality of accessories so that a user may interact with the computing device. For example, the plurality of accessories may include a display device, a keyboard, and a mouse. In an environment where desktop space is limited, working with a plurality of accessories to interact with a computing device may pose challenges.